Recuerdos
by Gorgino
Summary: Anna una chica que ha pasado toda su vida en su ciudad natal y Elsa que acaba de llegar a la ciudad por los negocios de su padre, que pasara cuando en una fiesta estas dos recuperen los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Elssana, yuri, Frozen.
1. Capítulo 1 el día de Elsa

**Bueno espero que disfruten esta historia**

**Y para quienes se lo pregunten si, si se trata el tema de la reencarnación.**

PROLOGO

Cuentan las leyendas de los Trolls que cuando un amor es verdadero trasciende la barrera del tiempo y le permite a estos amantes volverse a encontrar y revivir su amor una vez más.

Ola a todos, permítanme contarles una pequeña historia de dos amantes que después de tener un feliz para siempre, tuvieron una segunda oportunidad para revivir ese bello amor.

Anna es una chica linda y llena de energía que ha pasado toda su vida en su pueblo natal, después de haber estudiado un semestre fuera de casa se dio cuenta que no quería irse de su amado hogar y que haría todo lo posible por permanecer en su querido pueblo, pero ella siempre ha sentido un vacío en su corazón que nunca ha podido llenar, pero a pesar de esto algo le decía que no debía irse de su ciudad.

Elsa es una joven inteligente pero un poco fría con las personas, después de haber perdido a su madre a una corta edad, ella y su padre se han estado mudando constantemente de ciudad en ciudad, pero sin importar lo bella que fuera la ciudad o lo buenos que fueran sus amigos, ella siempre sintió que algo le faltaba, hace tres años sintió como una pequeña parte de su corazón se llenó al conocer a la que considera su primer amiga verdadera, Mérida, una joven pelirroja con el cabello rizado y siempre alborotado, pero el destino hizo que se separaran, hambas tenían que mudarse a ciudades diferentes.

Ahora Elsa se mudara a la misma ciudad que su amiga con la esperanza de que en esta ocasión ese vacío que tanto la atormenta por fin desaparezca, pero el destino tiene algo más grande y hermoso para Elsa y Anna, acompáñenme es esta interesante historia.

**_El día de Elsa_**

El sonido de televisión en el fondo revela que su padre ya está listo para irse y una aún dormida Elsa es despertada.

Sr. Frozen: Elsa despierta, ya casi son las 10 y no por el cambio de horario o por que sea sábado te la puedes pasar todo el día en la cama, además que tu amiga no iba a venir para mostrarte la ciudad?

Elsa: Mérida dijo que vendría como a la 1 para así poder salir a comer y conocer la ciudad _"veo que papa sigue siendo igual de puntual que siempre"_.

Sr. Frozen: de todas maneras ya despiértate que todavía no terminas de desempacar tus cosas.

Elsa: todavía no entiendo porque compraste un departamento con solo dos habitaciones y un baño, es muy pequeño, a pesar de que solo somos nosotros dos.

Sr. Frozen: Elsa ya sabes que el trabajo me trae viajando constantemente, por eso piensa que este es tu apartamento y que yo solo vendré a visitarte cada cierto tiempo.

Elsa: (un poco decepcionada) lo sé, ya me acostumbre a vivir sola.

Sr. Frozen: tengo que salir por unos negocios, recuerda que mañana en la noche, a las 8 es la gran cena para celebrar la firma del contrato.

Elsa: ese contrato por el cual nos tuvimos que mudar?

Sr. Frozen: sí.

Elsa: ok, estaré lista a las 7, no olvides venir por mí, he!

Sr. Frozen: no te preocupes, bueno me retiro.

Elsa acababa de terminar de desempacar todas sus cosas cuando decidió encender el televisor para descansar en lo que su amiga Mérida llegaba, habían pasado ya casi tres años desde que no veía a su amiga.

Elsa: _"ya me he mudado junto con mi padre demasiadas veces y este sentimiento no desaparece, me falta algo y no sé qué es, mis perfectas calificaciones solo me mantuvieron ocupada, ninguno de los novios que tuve los quise de verdad, siento que si logro encontrar eso que falta podre ser feliz, pero que es?"_

Elsa estaba tratando de encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas que siempre se habían hecho, que siempre la habían atormentado y nunca pudo responder.

Ella escucho el sonido del timbre que la saco de sus pensamientos, se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta, hay estaba, la única amiga que no le importaba esa aura pensativa y fría que siempre acompañaba a Elsa, así es la única persona que Elsa realmente consideraba su amiga, a la primera en la que había confiado para revelarle esa angustia que tanto la atormentaba.

Elsa: adelante Mérida pasa, como ves este es mi apartamento.

Mérida: está un poco pequeño pero supongo que para dos personas es más que suficiente.

Elsa: la verdad será prácticamente mío, ya sabes que mi papá se la pasa trabajando.

Mérida: entonces podríamos hacer fiestas aquí verdad?

Elsa: sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas, además tendrían que ser solo unos pocos invitados, el departamento es muy pequeño.

Mérida: podría ser solamente Sven, su hermano Kristoff, mi amiga Punzy(Rapunzel) y su novio Eugene, Anna y su novio Hans.

Elsa: _"Anna?, porque me parece tan familiar ese nombre"_

Mérida: Elsa, Elsa, reacciona…

Elsa: que, que, perdona me quede pensando en algo.

Mérida: es ese algo que te hacer falta verdad, te sigo diciendo que lo que te falta es amor, amor de verdad.

Elsa: vamos Mérida cuando trate de conocer a los chicos que me pretendían, solamente resultaron ser unos idiotas.

Mérida: jamás dije que tenía que ser un hombre, verdad?

Elsa: espera que ?

Mérida: veo que nunca lo consideraste pero tal vez tu alma gemela no sea un hombre si no una mujer!

Elsa: _"es verdad nunca lo había considerado, pero será eso, tal vez no me sentía a gusto con ninguno de los hombres que me invitaba a salir porque en verdad me gustan las mujeres, pero nunca me había sentido atraída por las mujeres, bueno tampoco me he sentido atraída por lo hombres, mmm, parece que en verdad soy un caso perdido"_

Mérida: lista para tu tour por la ciudad de Arendelle.

Elsa: adelante, vámonos.

Subieron al coche de la joven pelirroja y comenzaron el recorrido por Arendelle.

Elsa: bueno que es lo que visitaremos hoy.

Mérida: creo que te llevare a ver la parte vieja de la ciudad, hay un bonito restaurante al que me encanta ir, además después podemos pasear por el viejo puerto y pasar a ver el castillo, otro día te puedo mostrar la parte más moderna de la ciudad.

Ya que en la parte vieja de la ciudad solo se podía andar a pie, las dos chicas pasearon por horas viendo las rusticas pero hermosas edificaciones que destacaban el pasado de la ciudad.

Elsa: esta ciudad me da un sentimiento de nostalgia pero a la vez me trae una gran tranquilidad.

Mérida: valla es la primera vez que en verdad parece que disfrutas de una ciudad.

Elsa: no sé cómo explicarlo pero siento como si conociera este lugar, en verdad me da una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo

Mérida: bueno ya llegamos, este es mi restaurante favorito, tienen unos postres de chocolate buenísimos.

Elsa alzo la vista para ver el nombre del restaurante _"La Reina de Hielo"_.

Elsa: Mérida, sabes que no me gusta ese apodo, porque me traes a este lugar.

Mérida: jaja, perdón, vamos pasa y te cuento porque se llama si este lugar.

El lugar era un pequeño restaurante, rustico pero muy bonito, varios de los cuadros que estaban colgados eran paisajes de montañas nevadas o de niños jugando en la nieve, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Elsa fueron los pequeños detalles que estaban por todo el lugar, se acercó a la pared para poder verlos más detenidamente, eran copos de nieve, muchos de ellos y todos diferentes, tallados en la madera, adornando las mesas y las sillas, escondidos a plena vista.

Mérida: a mí tráigame el men mi amiga tráigale el 3, de tomar quiero un café y tu Elsa?

Elsa: que, ha, un chocolate caliente.

Mesera: enseguida traigo su pedido.

Elsa: ok, ahora dime porque me trajiste a un restaurante que lleva mi apodo.

Mérida: para ser sincera la primera vez que entre aquí fue porque el nombre me recordó a ti pero después Punzy me conto que este lugar se llama si por una vieja leyenda de esta ciudad.

Elsa: leyenda, cual leyenda?

Mesera: su pedido.

Elsa y Mérida: gracias.

Mérida: bueno, cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años existió una reía muy hermosa con el cabello tan blanco como la nieve, que reino Arendelle con gracia y sabiduría por muchos años, pero nunca se casó y parecía que ningún hombre le interesaba de ahí se ganó el apodo de _"La Reina de Hielo"_.

Elsa: era lesbiana?

Mérida: parece que no porque tampoco se casó con ninguna mujer, bueno al menos no es lo que se dice en la versión oficial.

Elsa: a que te refieres con la versión oficial?

Mérida: hay dos versiones de la leyenda una en donde la reina nunca muestra sus sentimientos y jamás se casa con nadie, pero la otra versión de la leyenda es que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de su propia hermana menor y por esa razón nunca se casó con ningún hombre o mujer.

Elsa: supongo que el matrimonio entre mujeres era difícil en esa época y el que esa mujer sea tu hermana solamente lo complicaría más.

Mérida: la verdad no se mucho de esa leyenda, pero mi amigo Kai es todo un experto en el tema, según él sus antepasados sirvieron a la corona por muchas generaciones y según él la versión que él cuenta de la leyenda es la correcta.

Elsa: pues cuantas versiones hay de la leyenda de la reina de hielo?

Mérida: por lo que me han contado hay muchas aunque casi todas son iguales, solamente hay pequeños cambios.

Elsa: cómo cuáles?

Mérida: bueno en algunas versiones se dice que la reina si se casó con su hermana y vivieron felices, otras dicen que mantuvieron su amor en secreto y solamente los sirvientes del castillo lo sabían, de hecho hay unas que dicen que la verdadera razón de que la reina tuviera ese apodo era porque ella había nacido con poderes mágicos que le permitían congelar todo lo que tocara, que podía crear una tormenta invernal en pleno verano y darle vida a los muñecos de nieve, pero a mí siempre me ha parecido que ese versión es un poco exagerada.

Elsa: _"muñecos de nieve… Olaf?"_

Mérida: tú que piensas Elsa?

Elsa: que, ha si, me parece que es una leyenda, espera si se supone que fue una reina no debería de haber un registro en el castillo o algunos cuadros o algo por el estilo?

Mérida: pues parece que durante la segunda guerra mundial, se perdieron muchos documentos y obras de arte del castillo, solamente se encontró un documento en el que se mencionaba el nombre de una de las reinas que tubo Arendelle.

Elsa: valla que lastima y bueno cual era el nombre de esa reina?

Mérida: (con una sonrisa) bueno el nombre de esa reina era… Elsa.

Elsa: que!, una de las reinas de Arendelle llevaba mi nombre?

Mérida: si y según muchos historiadores ese era el nombre de la reina de hielo.

Elsa: como están tan seguros?

Mérida: por lo que entendí, en el documento había un pequeño dibujo de un copo de nieve y según cuentan ese era uno de los detalles más distintivos de la reina.

Elsa: _"una reina con la que no solo comparto mi nombre, también mi apodo, es una coincidencia muy grande, pero no es más que eso una coincidencia"_

Elsa miraba por la ventana del pequeño restaurante perdida en sus pensamientos cuando a lo lejos una melena pelirroja llamo su atención, ella sintió una punzada en el corazón, igual que la primera vez que supo el nombre de la ciudad a la que se debería de mudar una vez más, la joven rubia llevo su mano a su corazón, confundida por sus propios sentimientos.

Mérida: que pasa Elsa?

Elsa: qué? No nada!, nada.

Mérida: cuéntame has tenido otra vez ese sueño?

Elsa constantemente tenía un sueño en donde ella estaba en medio de una tormenta de nieve y escuchaba como alguien gritaba su nombre, pero Elsa no lograba ver a nadie.

Elsa: la última vez que tuve ese sueño fue el día que me entere que vendría aquí pero esa vez hubo una diferencia.

Mérida: Que? Deberás! Dime lograste ver quien era la persona que gritaba tu nombre?

Elsa: no logre ver gran cosa, solamente vi unas trenzas pelirrojas.

Mérida: (con una mirada traviesa) tal vez ELLA era tu verdadero amor que estaba llamándote a su lado.

Elsa: vamos no juegues con eso.

Mérida: perdón, bueno vámonos que todavía hay que pasar a ver el castillo.

Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron hacia el catillo que se lograba ver a lo lejos pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar, justamente en la entrada del catillo había un letrero que decía "lo sentimos pero por reparaciones el catillo no está abierto al público"

Mérida: es una lástima, el catillo es realmente hermoso por dentro.

Elsa se había quedado maravillada por la belleza del catillo, y nuevamente ese sentimiento de nostalgia se apodero de ella.

Esla: Anna… (Dirigiendo su mirada al suelo)

Dijo la rubia platinada en vos baja, casi inaudible.

Mérida: que, dijiste algo?

Elsa: que? Yo? no, sigamos, sigamos.

Mérida: te decía que hoy mi amiga Punzy va a dar una fiesta por su cumpleaños, sería bueno que fueras para que pudieras conocer a mis amigas.

Elsa: no lo sé Mérida no me sentiría bien llegando de colada a una fiesta.

Mérida: no serias una colada, yo ya le conté a Punzy que hoy ibas a llegar y que si te podía invitar a la fiesta, ella dijo que sería genial por conocer a la famosa reina de hielo.

Elsa: oye te acabo de decir que no me gusta ese apodo.

Mérida: perdona, pero es tu culpa por ser siempre seria y no dejar que ningún hombre o mujer conquistara tu corazón.

Elsa: oye me hacer parecer la mala, pero la realidad es que no llegue a sentir ni el más mínimo cariño por ninguno de mis "pretendientes".

Mérida: bueno, no te enojes, vas a venir a la fiesta verdad?

Elsa: está bien, te acompaño y así me presentas a tus amigos.

Mérida: perfecto, paso por ti a las 9, ponte algo sexy para que cautives a todos (dijo con una vos burlona)

Elsa: Mérida deja de burlarte (mientras soltaba una risa).

Más tarde en el apartamento de Elsa.

Elsa: ok, son las 7:30 y todavía no me decido que ponerme, mmm, porque estoy tan nerviosa, solo es una fiesta con los amigos de Mérida, no es como si fuera a conocer a mi verdadero amor en esa fiesta, _"verdadero amor, mmm, tal vez sea eso lo que me falta", _bueno como sea, solo me pondré ese vestido azul claro, los zapatos blancos y la chaqueta azul oscuro, una trenza simple, un maquillaje sencillo y será todo.

A las 9 punto llego Mérida y ambas se fueron son rumbo a la fiesta.

**Gracias por leer esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Tengo pensado que solamente sea de uno capítulos, ustedes que piensan?**

**Bueno me retiro, gracias de antemano por los comentarios y por leer mi historia.**


	2. Capítulo 2 el día de Anna

**Pues aquí estamos con el siguiente capítulo**

**Para ser sincero no estoy seguro de que tan larga será la historia, solamente dejare libre mi imaginación y ya veremos que pasa**

**_El día de Anna_**

Anna y su amiga Jasmine están caminando por el centro comercial mientras buscan un buen regalo para Punzy.

Jasmine: estoy muy emocionada con la fiesta de Punzy.

Anna: yo también, sus fiestas son siempre las mejores.

Jasmine: sabes ayer conocí a un chico muy divertido.

Anna: que, vamos cuéntame más!

Jasmine: bueno tiene cabello y ojos negros, le gusta practicar el parkour, se llama Aladdin y tiene un hermano pequeños que le dicen abu.

Anna: parece que te gusto mucho.

Jasmine: la verdad me gustó mucho, me hubiera gustado invitarlo a la fiesta de Punzy pero se me olvido.

Anna: se te olvido o te perdiste en sus ojos? (con una sonrisa burlona).

Jasmine: un poco de ambas.

Amas chicas soltaron una pequeña carcajada mientras entraban a una tienda para conseguir el regalo.

**En la casa de Punzy**

Punzy: como que solo van a dejas las cosas?

Eugene: parece que el servicio no incluya arreglar la casa.

Punzy: y que, nosotros tendemos que arreglar todo?

Eugene: eso parece.

Punzy: jamás estará listo para la hora de la fiesta.

Eugene: háblale a tu prima Anna, yo me le hablo a Kristoff y Sven, de seguro Kai y Greta también ayudaran si se lo pedimos.

Punzy: ok, deja la llamo.

**De regreso en el centro comercial**

Anna: bueno, que pasa Punzy?

Punzy: Anna necesito que me ayudes con la decoración de la fiesta.

Anna: que, porque, que paso?

Punzy: al parecer el servicio que contrato mi padre no incluía el arreglar la casa, solamente nos trajeron las cosas.

Anna: deja busco a Hans para que nos ayude, estaré en tu casa lo antes posible, ok.

Punzy: ok, gracias me sálvate la vida.

Anna: bueno no vemos en un rato.

Jasmine: que paso?, ayudar a quien a qué?

Anna: arreglar la casa de Punzy para la fiesta.

Jasmine: yo también voy, entre más seamos más rápido terminaremos.

Anna: perfecto, pero primero tengo que encontrar a Hans, mmm… no contesta su celular.

Ariel: (corriendo para alcanzar a las dos chicas) OIGAN ESPEREN, díganme están buscando el regalo para Punzy?

Jasmine: el regalo ya lo tenemos, ahorita vamos a ayuda a Punzy a decorar la casa para la fiesta, quieres venir a ayudarnos?.

Ariel: por supuesto que sí, pero primero debo de comprarle su regalo, las alcanzare en la casa de Punzy en cuanto termine.

Anna: oye de casualidad no has visto a Hans?, es que no me contesta el celular.

Ariel: creo que lo vi en los videojuegos hace un rato.

Anna: gracias, bueno nos vemos en la casa de Punzy.

Anna se despidió de sus dos amigas y a paso apresurado se dirigió a los videojuegos del centro comercial

Anna: según Ariel, Hans debería de estar con sus amigos en los videojuegos de esa tienda, _"supongo que a los hombres siempre les gustaran los videojuegos sin importar la edad que tengan"_.

Anna no se esperaba que ese momento cambiara su vida, Hans estaba con sus amigos y con unas chicas, Anna no era celosa y sabía que por lo guapo que es Hans muchas muchachas se le insinuaban, ella confiaba en su novio y no lo celaba, pero lo que sucedió rebelo la cruda verdad.

Chica 1: bueno Hans cuando vas a dejar a tu noviecilla de juguete y saldrán con migo en serio.

Hans: ya les dije que solo estoy con Anna por la compañía de su padre, una vez que obtenga un buen puesto y unas buenas referencias, dejare la compañía y a Anna con ella.

Todos rieron al mismo tiempo mientras Anna estaba a punto de estallar en ira, pero logro controlarse y articular unas palabras.

Anna: bueno querido si solo te interesa un buen puesto entonces ya no tiene caso que sigamos saliendo, así podrán concentrarte en tu trabajo, considera esto como el fin de nuestra relación.

Todos se dieron media vuelta para ver a una Anna inesperadamente calmada, Hans fue el que más se sorprendió, siempre considero a Anna como una chica débil que ante la más mínima señal de problemas se pondría a llorar, pero ahí estaba, completamente calmada danto por terminada la relación que habían tenido durante tres años.

Hans: Anna espera déjame explicarte, las cosas no son como crees, escuchaste mal.

Anna: nada de eso, escuche claramente lo que le dijiste a tu amigos, si me disculpas, estos lugares nunca fueron de mi agrado.

Anna se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar a toda prisa, claro sin correr pero con un paso rápido y firme.

Hans rápidamente se levantó y salió tras Anna.

Hans: (tomando a Anna del brazo) espera deja que te lo explique.

Anna: (muy molesta) Cállate, escuche claramente lo que dijiste, lo nuestro se terminó, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, tu pequeño bastardo avaricioso.

Y con esas últimas palabras Anna se alejó de Hans.

Jasmine: Anna estas bien, que paso?

Anna: (todavía muy molesta) ese bastardo solamente estaba conmigo por la compañía de mi padre.

Ariel: siempre pensé que era un poco avaricioso, pero nunca quise decir nada.

Anna: bueno ya no hay porque preocuparse por ese bastardo, si me disculpan tengo que ir a un lugar para calmarme.

Anna tenía como lugar favorito, un pequeño café que estaba en la parte vieja de la ciudad, siempre esa parte de la ciudad tranquilizaba a Anna cuando ella estaba enojada o triste.

Anna:_ "no puedo creer que ese maldito me haya engañado de esa manera por tanto tiempo, fui una tonta al aceptar ser su novia, AAAHH!", _ que espera donde estoy, _"ya me pase de la cafetería, tenía que dar vuelta a la izquierda hace dos cuadras, AAHHH!, de verdad estoy molesta! "_

En el café Anna esta tomado una taza de café (si lo sé es redundante) mientras aclara su mente por los sucesos que pasaron una hora atrás.

Anna:" _no puedo creer que desperdicie tres años de mi vida con ese estúpido, ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de ir al cumpleaños de Punzy, pero se lo prometí, mmm, solo le daré el regalo otro día, la verdad no quiero hacer nada hoy"._

Anna estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras miraba ese antiguo castillo que le traía tanta nostalgia, era como si hubiera olvidado algo importante, hermoso, pero simplemente no podía recordarlo, entonces algo la cautivo inmediatamente, era una hermosa joven de cabello rubio, un rubio tan pálido que parecía que toda su cabellera era blanca, Anna sintió una punzada en su corazón y supo que debía conocer a esa hermosa joven que estaba parada frente al antiguo castillo.

Anna: _"quien será, acaso una turista, se ve muy hermosa"_

Mientras Anna estaba contemplando a la joven rubia, se dio cuenta que la persona que la acompañaba era ni más ni menos que Mérida una de sus queridas amigas, esa cabellera rojiza, completamente alborotada era inconfundible, sabía que si se acercaba, Mérida las presentaría, pero cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir al encuentro de la rubia platinada su teléfono sonó.

Anna: que pasa Punzy?

Punzy: Oye ya me entere de lo que paso con Hans.

Anna: ni me recuerdes a ese idiota, que todavía estoy enojada.

Punzy: de todas maneras, espero que no estés pensando en faltar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, además todavía necesito tu ayuda para arreglar la casa.

Anna: la verdad no estoy de humor como para una fiesta y menos para ayudarte con los preparativos.

Mientras Anna habla con su prima trataba de encontrar a la rubia y a la pelirroja que se le habían perdido.

Punzy: por favor, ven, Mérida nos quiere presentar a una antigua amiga suya que acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

Anna se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

Anna: "_será que el destino tiene algo preparado para nosotras", _ de casualidad esa amiga es rubia, alta, delgada y muy hermosa (Dijo Anna sin pensar).

Punzy: por lo que Mérida me ha contado, es muy bella y su cabello es tan claro que parece nieve, pero parece que le apodan "la reina de hielo" porque ningún hombre ha podido hacerla feliz, espera como sabes que es rubia, alta y delgada?

Anna: bueno creo que las alcance a ver mientras paseaban por la ciudad.

Punzy: entonces, vendrás?

Anna: creo que si iré, esa tal "reina de hielo" me tiene muy intrigada.

Punzy: Anna, no sabía que te interesaban las mujeres rubias (con voz burlona).

Anna: (soltando una pequeña risa) jaja, no, no, no, solo que me parece muy interesante.

Punzy: SIIII, CLAARO, bueno te espero aquí en mi casa.

Anna: ok, te veo en unos veinte minutos.

**Bueno es todo por esta semana**

**Perdonen que el capítulo sea un poco corto, el mundial me ha tenido más ocupado de lo que esperaba.**

** .94: ****para ser sincero no tenía una edad exacta pero estimo que serían las mismas que las de la película Elsa=21 y Anna=18, los demás personajes estarían por esas edades. **

**Si alguno tiene alguna idea para hacer la trama mas interesante, sienta toda la confianza de ponerlo en los reviews o mandarme un mensaje privado**


	3. Capítulo 3 Coincidencias

**Bueno pude darme un tiempo y aquí está el capítulo, disculpen que también este corto este capitulo**

**Coincidencias**

**En la casa de Punzy**

Un ejército de personas trabajaba para que la fiesta fuera todo un éxito, decorando los cuartos, acomodando mesas, sillas y demás cosas que siempre tenían las fiestas de Punzy.

Punzy: (abriendo la puerta) gracias por venir Anna, te voy a deber una y muy grande.

Anna: bueno pero parece que hay todo un batallón aquí ayudándote.

Ariel: (cargando unas bolsas con frituras) bueno las fiestas de Punzy son siempre las mejores.

Jasmine: (inflando unos globos) además Punzy siempre está ayudándonos, era justo que le echáramos una mano cuando nos necesitara.

Punzy: y yo siempre les estaré agradecida por esto.

Gracias a que eran un ejército como de 15 personas terminaron rápidamente de arreglar el pequeño salón, el patio y la casa de Punzy, en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Gerda: no es muy temprano para que comiencen a llegar los invitados?

Punzy: debe de ser Mérida, le mande un mensaje diciéndole que si tenía tiempo que viniera a echarme una mano.

Efectivamente era Mérida.

Mérida: bueno parece que llegue tarde, ya terminaron con todos los preparativos verdad?

Punzy: si, pero pasa que tienes que responder algunas preguntas. (Tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia donde estaban ya los pocos que se habían quedado)

Kristoff: vamos Mérida, suelta la sopa, como es tu querida "reina de hielo"

Mérida: ya se los conté, es tan rubia que su pelo es prácticamente blanco, es alta, delgada y su piel es tan pálida que parece de porcelana.

Sven: y porque tiene ese apodo?

Mérida: bueno lo tiene porque ningún hombre o mujer a parte de mi ha logrado sacarle una sonrisa.

Punzy: eso es un poco exagerado no crees?

Mérida: puede ser pero es verdad, no la he visto sonreír con nadie más.

Eugene: oye no será que tu estas enamorada de esta "reina de hielo" (con una sonrisa burlona).

Mérida: (completamente sonrojada) pues sí y no.

Al escuchar estas palabras Anna sintió una punzada en su corazón, serán celos, pero porque? apenas había visto a esta "reina de hielo", porque estaría celosa, además ni siquiera sabía su nombre como podría celar a una persona de la que ni siquiera conoce su nombre.

Anna: a… a que te refieres?

Mérida: bueno la verdad es que estuve, enamorada de ella como por un año, pero sin importar cuanto me esforzara ella solamente me veía como una amiga, además ella siempre estaba pensando en eso que le faltaba.

Todos con una mirada de curiosidad.

Eugene: supongo que todos tenemos las mismas dos preguntas, primera, a que te refieres con "eso que le faltaba".

Mérida: bueno ella me dijo que sentía que había olvidado algo, algo importante.

Punzy: y segundo, alguna vez te le confesaste?

Anna también se lo estaba preguntando pero tenía miedo de saber la respuesta y enterarse que fueron novias o algo por el estilo.

Mérida: si, pero ella me rechazo (poniendo un cara un poco triste) me dijo que solo me podía ver como una amiga, y unos meses después supimos que nos teníamos que separar.

Gerda: supongo que todos están olvidando algo importante, dinos Mérida, como se llama tu amiga?

Mérida: es verdad solamente le dije a Kristoff como se llamaba, bueno ella se llama Elsa.

Al escuchar el nombre de Elsa, vinieron imágenes a la cabeza de Anna, un castillo de hielo, un pequeño muñeco de nieve y una hermosa rubia de vestido azul que bajaba por unas escaleras.

Gerda: bueno Kai no te parecen muchas coincidencias.

Kai: a decir verdad, si.

Punzy: a que se refieren ustedes dos?

Kai: por la descripción de Mérida, su Elsa es prácticamente igual a nuestra Elsa.

Anna: te refieres a la leyenda de la reina de hielo

Kai: si, nada más falta que también este enamorada de su hermana?

Mérida: no, ella es hija única y su madre murió cuando ella era muy joven.

Kai: supongo que hasta hay llegan las coincidencias.

Gerda: bueno, será mejor que todos no vallamos a arreglar para estar listos para la fiesta.

Mérida: y yo tengo que pasar por Elsa para traerla.

Punzy: una vez más gracias a todos por venir a ayudarme.

Mientras todos se levantaban y comenzaba a salir para irse a arreglar, Anna se quedó sentada en la mesa pensando en esas imágenes que habían aparecido repentinamente en su mente, que significaban, porque aparecieron cuando escucho el nombre de Elsa y que fueron esos celos que sintió al saber que Mérida había estado enamorada de ella.

Kristoff: (tocando el hombro de Anna) tranquila Anna que ves igual que en aquel entonces, estoy seguro que ella no te ha olvidado.

Anna: espera que? A que te refieres con que me veo igual?

Kristoff: lo sabrás a su tiempo, nos vemos en unas horas.

Anna: no, espera dime a que te refieres?

Kristoff: a su tiempo Anna, a su tiempo!

Dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba en su motocicleta.

Punzy: como a que "a su tiempo"?

Anna: no lo sé.

Punzy: él se ha estado comportando raro desde hace unos años.

Anna: a que te refieres?

Punzy: bueno, nos conocemos desde la primaria, pero nunca fuimos muy amigos y unos meses después de que entráramos a la secundaria, comenzó a hablarme como si fuéramos grandes amigos, aunque al principio se mi hiso raro, después me presento a Eugene y pensé que por eso era tan amable con migo.

Anna: es verdad fue Kristoff el que me presento con ustedes y desde entonces somos grandes amigos.

Punzy: incluso él fue el primero en hablarle a Mérida cuando recién se mudó.

Mérida: que yo que?

Anna: que Kristoff fue el primero en hablarte.

Mérida: es verdad, al principio me pareció raro, pero como no conocía a nadie no me negué, y después me presento con ustedes y mírenos aquí estamos.

Punzy: es como si Kristoff supiera que nos llevaríamos bien.

Mérida: bueno me retiro, que tengo que pasar por una rubia.

Punzy: no la valla a olvidar, que Anna se muere de ganas de conocerla.

Anna: oye te dije que no era eso!

Mérida: tranquilas, no la voy a olvidar.

**Apartamento de Elsa**

Mérida: estas muy sexy Elsa, dime vas a buscar novio o mejor dicho novia? (con una sonrisa pícara)

Elsa: no molestes y ya vámonos que se no hacer tarde.

Mérida: la verdad es que la fiesta comenzó hace como hora y media

Elsa: QQUUEEEE?... pero tú me dijiste que estuviera lista para esta hora!

Mérida: pues claro, es para que todos te vean entrar.

Elsa: mmm… solo vámonos, ok.

**En la fiesta**

Era obvio el impacto que causaba Elsa en los invitados, al momento de entrar todos la comenzaron a voltearla a ver, tanto hombres como mujeres se quedaba boquiabiertos con la belleza de la rubia.

Elsa: oye, porque todos se me quedan viendo, me siento rara.

Mérida: te lo dije, causarías una gran conmoción al llegar con todos ya en la fiesta.

Elsa: pero yo ni siquiera quería venir.

Mérida: eso ya no importa, ven vamos, te presentare con mis amigos.

Tomando a Elsa del brazo y jalándola hacia la cocina donde se encontraban Punzy y Eugene.

Mérida: amigos ella es Elsa, Elsa estos son mis amigos Rapunzel y Eugene.

Punzy: mucho gusto Elsa, puedes llamarme simplemente Punzy.

Kai: oye Eugene la banda quiere que la ayudes a instalarse, oh! tú debes de ser Elsa verdad, mucho gusto yo soy Kai.

Elsa: mucho gusto y gracias por invitarme a la fiesta.

Eugene: que?, porque quieren que los ayude?

Kai: parece que no quieren causar otro corto como la otra vez.

Kai y Eugene se salieron rápidamente de la cocina dejando a las tres jóvenes solas, cuando Kristoff entro rápidamente.

Kristoff: hey Punzy, Bella te está buscando, parece que te quiere presentar a su novio.

Punzy: que! Logro hacer que la "bestia" viniera a mi fiesta, tengo que verlo!

Dijo mientras salía corriendo en dirección al patio.

Mérida: que de verdad, muero de curiosidad, Kristoff te encargo a Elsa, enseguida regreso.

Y sin esperar una respuesta del rubio, también salió en busca de su amiga bella y de su novio.

Elsa: Mérida, espera, no me dejes sola.

Pero la pelirroja no logro escuchar a Elsa.

Kristoff: valla, no has cambiado nada, estas como te recuerdo.

Elsa: espera, que, nos hemos visto antes?

Kristoff: si y no.

Elsa: como esta eso? Habla claro.

Kristoff: no te preocupes después recordaras todo.

Elsa: a que te refieres con que recordare todo?

Kristoff: ya lo veras, por ahora vamos con Punzy y Mérida, vamos sígueme, por cierto soy Kristoff.

Elsa siguió a al rubio, pero su camino se vio interrumpido ya que una pequeña pelirroja choco con ella.

**Bueno es todo por esta semana**

**Disculpen que los capítulos sean un poco más cortos de los normal, pero como han de saber ( y si no enseguida se los comunico) estoy en modo mundial y digamos que eso me absorbe mucho tiempo.**

**Kyosuke29: me gusta la idea, si me lo permites la usare en uno de los próximos capítulos.**

**Kikicai94: desde el principio tenía pensado que fuera accidental su primer encuentro "formal", espero que te agrade la forma en que lo ago.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic.**


	4. Capítulo 4 Memorias

**Bueno aquí estamos con otro capítulo más**

**Capítulo 4 Memorias**

Punzy: dices que no está interesada en la tal reina de hielo pero mírate toda guapa.

Anna: es simple curiosidad.

Punzy: y por eso llegaste tan temprano?

Anna: oye, estuve a punto de no venir asique agradece que este aquí "primita"

Punzy: -abrazando a Anna- gracias por venir de verdad me agrada mucho que no te hayas deprimido por… bueno por lo de Hans.

Anna: ese es un tema que prefiero no tocar en estos momento-cruzando los brazos-

Punzy: -tomando la mano de Anna- no te preocupes por eso, hay que disfrutar de la fiesta y a descubrir quién es esa tal reina de hielo, ven sígueme al segundo piso, así podrás ver cuando ella llegue-jalando a la pelirroja escalera arriba-

Pasaron la siguiente media hora hablando de la escuela, los amigos y demás cosas triviales para pasar el tiempo, a la conversación se unieron Ariel y Aurora y durante casi otros veinte minutos las cosas fluyeron de manera amena de tal manera que Anna se había olvidado de Hans por completo pero no de Elsa ya que la mayor parte de la conversación fue acerca de cómo era y los rumores que circulaban a su alrededor.

Punzy: -haciendo una pequeña reverencia- si me disculpan tengo que ir a supervisar la fiesta.

Punzy, Ariel y Aurora siempre fueron amigas y les encantaba jugar a que eran princesas y el hacer una pequeña reverencia cuando se separaban se había convertido en un pequeño juego que ellas tres hacían casi todo el tiempo.

Ariel: -empujando a Aurora- mira, mira nuestros príncipes está aquí, vamos, vamos-corriendo rumbo a las escaleras-

Aurora: perdona que te dejemos sola.

Anna: no te preocupes de todas maneras no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo en esta fiesta.

La joven pelirroja estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos que extrañamente se centraban solamente en aquella rubia platinada que había visto esa misma tarde, porque le resultaba tan familiar?, que era este sentimiento de nostalgia que la invadió al verla? Y la pregunta más importante de todas a qué diablos se refería Kristoff cuando dijo "te vez igual que en aquel entonces", sabía que Kristoff comenzó a comportarse raro unos años atrás después de que fue a al funeral de su abuelo Pabbie, que repentinamente comenzó a hablarle a personas a las cuales apenas si conocía y que sorpresivamente se convirtieron en sus amigos rápidamente, un ejemplo de ellos fue Eugene, pero por desgracia los pensamiento de Anna fueron interrumpidos por la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Hans: -tomándole la mano- Anna tenemos que hablar.

Anna: -soltándose bruscamente del agarre- no hay nada de qué hablar, escuche claramente lo que le dijiste a esos amigotes tuyos.

Hans: mira lo que les dije fue solamente para seguirles la corriente, de verdad tu eres muy importante para mí.

Anna: Hans seamos sinceros, la única razón por la cual accediste a salir conmigo fue porque nuestros padres eran socios.

Hans: de verdad crees que soy capaz de salir contigo por tres años solamente por eso.

Anna: durante los primero 6 meses me trataste como una novia de verdad, después te volviste demasiado posesivo.

Hans: -un poco alterado-simplemente me preocupa por ti!

Anna: una vez casi golpeas a Kristoff!

Hans: oye él te estaba abrazando!

Anna: te lo dije una y mil veces, me tropecé y el solamente me había atrapado!

Hans: pero eres mía y nadie tiene derecho a tocarte.

Anna: ese es el principal problema con nuestra relación, tú solamente me ves como un trofeo.

Hans: no digas eso, yo puedo cambiar, vamos dame una segunda oportunidad!

Anna: te di esa segunda oportunidad aquella vez que casi me pegas!

Hans: -tomando bruscamente a Anna de los brazos- no me puede hacer esto!

Anna: -liberándose- suéltame, como te dije en el centro comercial, terminamos así que déjame en paz-dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras-

Hans: -alzando la voz- Anna, Anna, espera.

La pelirroja podía escuchar como Hans la seguía llamando mientras esta bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, su único pensamiento era el alejarse lo antes posible de esa fiesta, esta confrontación con Hans había sido demasiado para ella, pero justamente en ese momento sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por una bella rubia platinada con la que choco.

Fue solamente por un segundo que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero eso fue suficiente, sus cabezas se llenaron de imágenes de ellas juntas, paseando, jugando, riendo, pero antes de que se percataran de estas imágenes, Anna sintió como Hans la jalaba.

Hans: -enojado- te dije que me escucharas! -levantando el brazo para golpearla-

En ese momento Elsa no lo pensó, simplemente actuó, se interpuso entre el golpe y Anna, recibiendo una fuerte cachetada que la derribo.

Anna: -gritando- Hans! Eres un animal! –Agachándose para ver cómo estaba Elsa-

Kristoff: será mejor que te largues de aquí!

Hans: tú cállate, esto no te incumbe.

Kristoff: acaso no te das cuenta que trataste de golpear a Anna y que en su lugar golpeaste a otra persona.

Hans: es su culpa por entrometerse.

Eugene: -tomando el hombro de Hans- será mejor que te retires.

Hans: esto no ha terminado, me escuchan, no ha terminado.

Mientras tanto Anna revisaba el golpe que Elsa había recibido en su lugar.

Anna:-acercándose a la rubia- lamento mucho lo que paso mi novio… bueno exnovio, es un bruto-acercando su mano a la mejilla de Elsa-

Elsa: no te preocupes no es nada, me alegro que a ti no te haya hecho daño-llevando su mano a su mejilla-

Justamente en el momento en que sus manos se juntaron sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y como por arte de magia todos los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas regresaron de un solo golpe.

Elsa: -con lágrimas en los ojos- Anna?

Anna: -también llorando- Elsa?

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, ambas se abrazaron sabiendo que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

Kristoff: -mirando el abrazo de Elsa y Anna- Eugene será mejor que verifiques que Hans se valla de la fiesta, yo me encargo de Elsa y Anna.

Eugene salió en la misma dirección que tomo Hans para verificar que si se había ido, mientras que Kristoff guiaba a las confundidas, emocionadas y felices de Elsa y Anna hacia la cocina.

Elsa: -tomando las mejillas de Anna- como… como es que pude olvidarte?

Anna: -tomado las manos de Elsa- estas tan… tan hermosa.

Y sin poder esperar, ambas se dieron un largo y tierno beso, cada segundo que pasaba los recuerdo de su vida actual y su vida anterior, se mostraron, permitiéndoles a ambas recordar todo lo que habían vivido.

Kristoff: -acercando una bolsa de hielo a Elsa- lamento ser aguafiestas pero en esta época ustedes apenas se conocen y si los demás los vieran en verdad que se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

Anna: -tomando la bolsa de hielo y poniéndola en la mejilla de Elsa- es verdad, se supone que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, sería raro que ya nos estuviéramos besando, además yo acabo de terminar con… -no pudo terminar la frase-

Elsa: -mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielo- con Hans verdad?

Anna: perdón es que… buen es complicado, tu sabes… no, tú no sabes, digo es que, acabas de llegar y pus no sabes lo que pasa…

Elsa: -poniendo el dedo índice en los labios de la pelirroja- tranquila, después me explicas las cosa a detalle, por ahora será mejor que nos presentemos adecuadamente, aquí mi nombre es Elsa Frozen.

Anna: -haciendo una pequeña reverencia- mucho gusto señorita Frozen, yo soy Anna Arendelle… espera dijiste Frozen?

Elsa: tú te apellidas Arendelle, entonces…

Ambas: mi padre está haciendo negocios con el tuyo!

Kristoff: parece que estaban destinadas a rencontrarse en este mundo.

Anna: no solo nosotras estamos aquí, también esta Punzy, Eugene, Kai, Gerda, Sven, están tú, espera, como es que tú tienes recuerdos de todo lo que está pasando?

Kristoff: -tomando una pose seria- verán hace algunos años cuando me abuelo murió, su funeral fue en su casa, una que está en las afueras de la ciudad, ese mismo día se leyó su testamento y a mí me dejo una caja con un montón de "baratijas", entre las cosas que me dejo venia este collar, aunque parece un collar común y corriente en verdad es uno de los pocos cristales de Trolls que todavía conservan magia, esta magia me devolvió todos los recuerdos de cuando las conocí.

Anna: es por eso que comenzaste a actuar de forma diferente después del funeral de tu abuelo.

Kristoff: así es, simplemente no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados al ver que todos mis amigos no estaban con las personas que en aman.

Anna: por eso ayudaste a Punzy y a Eugene.

Kristoff: y también le ayude a Mérida, recuerdo bien que aunque solamente se conocieron por unos pocos meses, ustedes cuatro eran grandes amigas.

Elsa: espera todavía hay algo que me inquieta, como es que tu abuelo tenía un collar mágico de Trolls?

Kristoff: Anna recuerdas como se llamaba mi abuelo?

Anna: si mal no recuero, se llamaba pablo, pero todos le decían de cariño Pabbie.

**Bueno será todo por esta semana**

**Solo soy yo****-gracias por los comentarios y los consejos, tratare de seguirlos, pienso que es obvio que soy un escritor novato y todos los consejos y comentario son bien recibidos, por cierto soy Mexicano**

**YuiTainaka-****en cuanto a olaf tengo algo muy especial pensado para él, y la verdad no sé si devolverle sus podes a Elsa, **

**Ustedes que piensan? Le regreso los poderes a Elsa o no?**

**Gracias por leer mi fic, de antemano agradezco sus reviews **


	5. Capítulo 5 celos

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber subido el cap la semana pasada, como lo comente en ****y si?**** Estoy teniendo problemas con mi compu y el internet, además voy a tener unas semanas muy atareadas, asi que los capítulos los reduciré en tamaño para poder publicarlos de manera mas constante**

**Capítulo 5 celos**

Elsa: -sorprendida- que? , gran Pabbie es… o era tu abuelo en esta época?

Anna: -pensativa- pero no pareciera que el recordara algo… o si?

Pero antes de que el rubio tuviera oportunidad de contestar un mar de gente entro a la cocina haciendo todo un escándalo, entre estas personas estaba cierta pelirroja de cabello alborotado que estaba muy alterada.

Mérida: -enojada- esta vez sí lo voy a matar.

Eugene: tranquilas ya se fue y las cosas no pasaron a mayores –haciendo una señal con las manos para que se calmaran-

Punzy: aun así como es que ese animal se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a Anna.

Anna: yo estoy bien, de hecho la que recibió el golpe fue Elsa.

Mérida: -abrazando a Elsa- perdona, perdona, fue mi culpa por dejarte sola –soltando una pequeña lágrima-

Elsa: -acariciándole la espalda para consolarla- tranquila estoy bien, solo me dolió un poco.

Anna siempre había sido muy celosa cuando se trataba de su hermana, bueno en este caso de su Elsa, así que sabiendo la relación que habían tenido estas dos sus celos no se esperaron para salir.

Anna: -aclarándose la garganta y un poco molesta- bueno, una vez más, gracias por lo que hizo, señorita Frozen –mientras salía de la cocina en dirección a las escaleras del segundo piso-

Eugene: -sonriendo- parece que alguien esta celosa.

Punzy: amor!, este no es momento para hacer esos comentarios.

Elsa: creo que será mejor que valla a hablar con ella -dándole la bolsa de hielo a Kristoff y saliendo en la misma dirección-

Eugene: -después de que Elsa salió de la cocina- Amor a primera vista!

Punzy: EUGENE!

Eugene: pero es verdad, yo vi cómo se estaban abrazando, es más, Kristoff!, dile lo que tú también las viste abrazándose!

Kristoff: - mientras todos lo miraban esperando una respuesta- no tengo idea de que estas hablando –levantando sus hombros es señal de que no sabia nada-

Mientras tanto Anna se acercaba al balcón para tratar de calmar sus emociones pero antes de que llegara fue detenida por cierta rubia que la tomaba del brazo.

Elsa: que piensas dejarme con un montón de gente que apenas conozco?

Anna: -un poco enojada- tienes a Mérida no, que ella te presente a todos –cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Elsa-

Elsa: -tomado a Anna de la cintura y poniendo su barbilla en el hombro derecho de esta- vamos pecosita, dime, porque estas molesta?

Anna: -un poco nerviosa- bueno, Mérida nos contó que se te confeso y aunque la rechazaste ella dijo… bueno no lo dijo, pero yo lo pensé, además como en nuestra otra vida ella… bueno no es que también lo haya hecho pero se le notaba y pues ustedes son buenas amigas y se supone que apenas nos conocemos en este tiempo y cuando vi que ella te estaba abrazando yo bueno…

Anna pudo divagar fácilmente por una o dos horas con la enorme cantidad de sentimientos y pensamientos que tenía en ese momento, pero Elsa detuvo todas esas divagaciones que eran tan representativas de Anna con un beso tierno y rápido que dejo la mente de Anna completamente en blanco.

Elsa: -acariciándole la mejilla- no te pongas celosa, se que llevamos unos minutos de conocernos pero siento que ya me gustas!

Anna: -confundida- espera que?, como que unos minutos si yo y tú, digo, tú y yo…

Elsa: recuerda que en este "mundo" llevamos unos minutos de conocernos!

Anna: -con un tono juguetón- bueno se podría decir que es "amor a primera vista" verdad señorita Frozen o mejor dicho "reina de hielo".

Elsa: -muy educada- me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre señorita Arendelle, y si es posible también me gustaría que me permitiera llamarla por el suyo.

Anna: me parece bien, pero todavía no me has contestado Elsa!-haciendo hincapié en esta ultima palabra-

Elsa: ya sabes la repuesta, yo…

Y como se han de imaginar en esta ocasión fue Anna la que tomo la iniciativa dándole un beso y a pesar de todas las emociones y todo el amor que ese beso desbordaba, ambas se vieron obligadas a separarse ya que pudieron escuchar como unos pasos subían las escaleras, rápidamente ambas se separaron.

Kristoff: -con una sonrisa juguetona- vamos a estar en la mesa de billar así que no se tarden.

Ambas chicas solamente asintieron con la cabeza mientras el rubio bajaba por las escaleras.

Elsa: Anna quieres que nos pongamos al día con nuestras vidas o que regresemos con los otros?

Anna: -un poco sonrojada- la verdad preferiría que pasáramos la noche juntas, pero creo que será mejor que no levantemos sospechas.

Elsa: -con una mirada seductora- lo dices por la pequeña escena de celos que provocaste hace unos momentos?

Anna: -un poco alterada- oye como quieres que no me ponga celosa, si Mérida te estaba abrazando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, en frente de mí!

Elsa: -soltando una pequeña risa- ya, no te pongas celosa y dame un beso.

Anna: -haciendo un puchero- no quiero, todavía estoy molesta.

Elsa: -llevándose un dedo a su barbilla- sabes, recuerdo que también estabas celosa de Mérida cuando la conocimos.

Anna: oye no puedes culparme por eso, ella se la pasaba abrazándote y siempre estaba colgada de tu brazo, y yo no podía decir o hacer nada porque era la "princesa amiga" de nuestra prima Punzy.

Elsa: recuerda que era la segunda vez que nos visitaba Punzy y que en ese momento no queríamos que nadie supiera lo "Nuestro".

Anna: pero yo no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía en ese momento así como no puedo evitar sentirlo ahora.

Elsa: de echo recuerdo que estabas tan celosa que te escapaste del castillo y tuvimos que salir a buscarte.

Anna: no me lo recuerdes, esa fue una de mis más grandes tonterías.

Elsa: aun así, te las ingeniaste para llegar al catillo de hielo.

Anna: si, logre llegar a tu hermoso castill… espera, estamos olvidando algo!

Elsa: que?

Anna: Elsa tus poderes… dime todavía tienes tus poderes de hielo?

Elsa: no lo sé, todo esto pasó tan rápido que no me lo había preguntado.

En ese momento la rubia hiso un ademan con su mano tratando de usar la magia de hielo, pero no pasó nada, ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas, anonadadas, no podía creer que Elsa había perdido sus poderes.

**Es todo por hoy**

**Se que es un cap pequeño pero tratare de publicar los demás caps lo antes posible, también en el fic de ****una reina de hielo y una princesa de fuego**** tratare de publicar lo antes posible.**

**Siendo sincero todavía no estoy seguro si debería regresar los poderes de Elsa, además también surgió la idea de regresarle las memorias a los demás personajes pero todavía no se si eso seria bueno o no.**

**Sin más que agregar me despido, gracias por leer mi fic y agradezco de antemano los reviews.**


End file.
